The subject matter herein relates generally to socket connectors, and more particularly, thermal management of socket connectors.
Computers and servers may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), or the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's), Small Outline DIMM's (SODIMM's), and Fully Buffered DIMM's. Typically, the electronic modules are installed in one or more multi-pin socket connectors mounted on a system board or motherboard. Each electronic module has a card edge that provides an interface generally between two opposite rows of contacts in the socket connector.
There is an ongoing trend toward smaller electronic packages. The space provided for electronic modules and socket connectors is limited. Moreover, the amount of electrical power consumed by electronic modules, and thus the amount of electrical power carried by the socket connectors, is increasing. Accordingly, more of the contacts of the socket connectors are being used to carry electrical power. The contacts carrying the electrical power generate heat. Additionally, the components held by the electronic modules generate heat. Problems arise in attempting to dissipate the heat generated by the contacts of the socket connector as well as by the electronic modules themselves. Typically, heat sinks are coupled to one or both sides of the electronic modules above the socket connectors. The heat sinks extend outward from the electronic modules, taking up room around the electronic modules. The trend toward smaller electronic packages tends to reduce the amount of space around the electronic modules by populating the space with other socket connectors and corresponding electronic modules, or with other components mounted to the motherboard or as part of the system in general.
There is a need for a device that improves heat dissipation from electronic modules without increasing overall package size.